Never Had A Dream Come True
by Madison
Summary: It's About A Valentines Dance......Just read It......(About Sora And Tai)


Never Had A Dream Come True  
By Myra N. Of Vancouver B.C  
A.K.A "Madison"  
  
  
  
2:52 pm Feb. 5  
  
Tai couldnt wait for the bell to ring. He was dying to go home, and he had just heard that there was going to be a Valentines Dance this year. (even though theres one every year) Tai didnt know who he was going to ask to the dance. "Who are u going to go with?" Tai whispered to Matt.  
"I dunno, who are u going to go with?"   
Tai was thinking HARD.......{Tai thinking} "ummmm.......maybe I should ask Mimi. NAH! Joe and Izzy will be mad. Hmmmmm....What about Sara? (a made up character) hmmmm....Sara makes me think of a name....what name is it? SORA! NO! I cant ask her! She'll probably go with Matt! Oh I know! I'll ask -"  
"HELLO? WHO ARE YOU GOING WITH?" Matt Interupted.  
"OH! sorry I was thinking." Tai answered  
He had forgot Matt had asked him.  
"Im not really sure who im going to go with.."  
Matt Grinned, "I'm thinking of asking Sora, shes so HOT! how come I didnt ask her last year? Mimi looked nice at the dance last year! remember her dress? But sora's Dress was even nic.............."  
Tai wasnt listening to what Matt was saying.  
*BELL RINGS*  
{Tai thinking} "Finnally! The Bell....."  
  
3:12 pm  
When Tai got home he started on his homework. "Unusual......you dont usually start on your homework right after you come home Tai." Mrs.Kamiya (Tai's Mom) said as she started on her tomato muffins.  
"Well.......well.......so your saying............."  
Tai didnt get to finish because his mom stuffed some turnip cookies in his mouth. "Now isnt that good? It's my latest recipe"   
Tai made a face, "Yeah.....yum....."   
Kari (Tai's Sister) came in with TK (Kari's Friend or should I say Boyfriend)  
"oh hi Tai! getting ready for the Dance? who are you going to go with?" Tk said with a grin on his face.  
Tai smiled, "I'm not exactly sure who im gonna go with but who are you gonna go with?"  
Tk stopped grinning, "ummmm......I better leave now....."  
"Hahahahaha...so are you going then?" Tai laughed.  
"FINE IM GOING WITH KARI HAPPY I TOLD YOU!" TK yelled.  
TK made a face. "Hehe, well TK I think it's great your going with ME. I wouldnt like to be caught going to the dance with Davis...." Kari said smiling.  
  
Finally........Feb. 10 6:45pm......The night of the dance  
  
Tai walked though the school's gym doors looking worried.  
It was kind of obvious why he was so worried looking, Tai didnt have a date. {Tai thinking} "Uh oh! Everybody's got a date. Aw damn Matt's over there, DAMNIT MATT! His date is SORA. Screw it! Why does Matt get all the chicks? Such a Ass! ARGH! I look like a fool.......just walk over the punch bowl and nothing will happen, UH OH the teachers are looking at me! Help! Umm.......I better do something fast or they'll be staring at me all the freaken night.ummmmmmm.............."  
"Hey Tai"  
Tai turned around finding Mimi with Izzy and Joe. "Uh hey Mimi, Izzy, Joe" Tai said.  
"I couldnt choose from Joe or Izzy so I just chose both" Mimi said with a sad look on her face.  
Mimi stepped a little closer to Izzy, trying to get farther away from Joe.  
"Actually I would choose Izzy but then Joe would be so sad so I chose both but I regret what I did" Mimi whispered in Tai's ear.  
"Mimi lets go find a place to sit" Izzy said frowning at Joe.  
Joe made a face at Izzy. "Now you two behave! lets go find a place to sit."  
"Okay see you all later" Tai said.  
Mimi, Izzy, and Joe walked away.   
Tai looked around, he saw Kari laughing with TK, Davis glaring angrily at TK, Yolei pulling Ken to the dance floor, Cody talking with this girl, Matt dancing with Sora.  
Tai felt so lonely.......He felt like leaving. Who would care anyways? He wasnt noticed at all. After a while he decided he was going to stay for a little while. But something caught his attention. Matt had to leave and he was saying goodbye to all the girls. "Why you gotta go Matt? Dont you wanna stay?" Tai asked him quickly.  
Matt didnt look very happy, "Our Grandma is at the hospital, I think she broke her leg tripping down the stairs. Anyways we gotta go check her out.............C'mon TK we gotta go"  
"Awwwwwww......me and Kari was just getting to the good part." TK said he looked eager to stay.  
*Car horn beeps*  
"Oh well we gotta go Bye girls and Bye guys......Oh anyways TK what did you mean by the GOOD part?" Matt said as he walked away.  
"Well he's GONE" Tai said with a hugh smile on his face.  
*Slow song starts*  
Tai walked up to Sora, He felt lucky. "Ummmmm...........Sora............Umm.....well you see................."  
Tai didnt know what to say........he was SOOOOOO scared  
"Yea Tai?" Sora said. She looked so nice, she had on a long baby blue dress with sparkles on it, she also had on a tiara and her hair was wavey. She put on some pink eye shadow and some shiny pink lip gloss, her nails were painted baby blue with pink sparkles and she had a ring on.  
Tai couldnt hold it in any longer, he finally said something, "Sora you wanna dance?"  
Sora smiled sweetly, "Of course I do lets dance!"  
As soon as they got on the dance floor everybody's eyes were on them. The people that were dancing stopped to watch, nobody could believe Tai actually got the COURAGE to ask Sora to dance. Even the DJ started a new song.  
Tai put his arms around Sora's waist, Sora put her arms on Tai's shoulders. The started dancing from side to side, Tai knew he would never forget this day. This was his night! It was his night to shine......NOT Matt, the one that always got everything Tai wanted. This time Matt was gone, Nobody to stop him.   
Tai and Sora danced for 50 minutes. After they got tired of dancing they went outside to get some fresh air. "Oh its a beautiful night look at the stars" Sora said softly. There were alot of stars in sight and they could still hear some music from the gym. They were just infront of the gym outside doors. "Yea too bad Matt isnt here to see all the stars........" Tai said.  
Tai stepped closer to Sora, Sora stepped a little closer to Tai. Tai took a deep breath, "Sora I never knew the night would end with me telling you this but, umm......well........Sora I think your a great girl and I always admired the way your so active not like the other gurls, your so good at tennis and you were great at soccer before. Ummmm.....what im trying to say is.......well......I think your cut-...no.....I......I.........I like you................" Tai felt like running home, what if Sora didnt like him? He'd be so embaressed.  
Sora smiled, "Ummm......well Tai I kinda like you too, I never realized what a great guy you really were until tonight, your always so....ummm.....well.....Shy"  
*Music goes onin the background......(never had a dream come true)  
Tai stepped closer to Sora, Sora looked up at Tai, Tai put his arms around Sora's waist...............Sora closed her eyes, Tai's lips got closer to Sora's..........."  
  
11:00am The Next Day  
Tai woke up in his bed, what had happened....................? 


End file.
